


Reading Between The Lines

by Sovvie118



Series: Askpolylosersclub Oneshots [11]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovvie118/pseuds/Sovvie118
Summary: Beverly is away and the boys take it as an opportunity to get their hands on Ben.Poly-Losers' Club in an established relationship.Paired with the askpolylosersclub blog on Tumblr.





	Reading Between The Lines

It’s only been twenty four minutes since Beverly left to go on a weekend business trip and Ben Hanscom misses her already. It’s nine p.m. and he’s sitting in bed with a book that he can’t seem to pay attention to. It’s a trashy romance novel, one of Beverly’s, a little risqué for Ben’s tastes but he’d run out of things to read and it just happened to be laying nearby. Not that he’s read much of it, it’s too quiet in the room; not the same kind of warm, comfortable silence as when he and Bev are both there enjoying each other’s company but a cold, hard silence that he doesn’t like.

He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand -_21:07-_, rubbing at his eyes briefly with his whole palm and pushing his hair back from his face. Really, he ought to go and find the others and sit with them; Richie will probably tell him a good joke that will cheer him up and _Mike_ certainly has a way of knowing exactly what to say when you’re feeling a bit down. Despite the thought, he stays in bed, opening the book again where he’d held his place with his thumb.

There’s a noise from somewhere outside his room, one that certainly would have made him jump, were he reading one of Bill’s books –he hates being scared but he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to be supportive and read them all anyway- but he ignores it. It’s a large, old house, one that is certain to produce its fair share of strange sounds.

The next one draws his attention. A steady knock, three times, like someone is tapping on the wall near to his bedroom door. He feels a little bit unnerved by it and puts the book down beside himself on the bed, using the palms of his hands against the mattress to push his body into an upright sitting position.

“Who is it?” he calls, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. There’s no reply and, just for a second, he feels a tiny bit of fear. He’s about to get out of bed, before-

“THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, BOYO!”

Richie.

He’s doing his ridiculous Irish Cop voice. As children, it was the worst Irish accent any of them have ever heard. As adults, it’s an uncanny impression but no less frustrating.

“Rich!” he’s amused, now, but still he stays in bed.

“YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! WE HAVE DAMNING EVIDENCE THAT THERE’S A MAN IN THIS ROOM WHO IS CRIMINALLY HANDSOME AND HE NEEDS TO BE APPREHENDED IMMEDIATELY!”

Ben starts laughing just as Richie enters the room. Eddie, Bill and Stan are with him.

“AH, JEESUS CHRIST, HE’S EVEN MORE HANDSOME THAN I THOUGHT! SHIELD YER EYES, BOYS!”

Richie tries to put a hand over Eddie’s eyes and gets pushed away with an irritable but still surprisingly fond ‘_Rich’_.

“Where’s Mike?” Ben chuckles, as Bill flops down onto the bed on his stomach. Stan perches on the edge of the bed, but then swings his legs up to sit against the headboard beside Ben.

“He decided to give Bev a lift to the airport so she doesn’t have to leave her car there,” Eddie answers for him, sitting next to Ben’s feet with his legs crossed. He’s wearing a black t-shirt with ‘Richie Tozier 2018 Tour’ printed onto the front with a list of states. It’s exactly his size; Ben knows that he bought it for himself.

Richie appears at Ben’s other side, then, picking up the book that Ben left there and opening it, clearing his voice dramatically and adjusting his glasses before reading aloud.

“He stood before her, his manhood swelling-”Eddie sniggers and Bill mouths the word _‘swelling?’_ and looks confused. Richie holds up a finger, “Excuse me let me finish please-”

“Is that what she said to him?” Stan asks, and they all chuckle, even Richie as he continues to recite the words from the page.

“His manhood swelling beneath his navel to a size she’s _never_ seen it before.”

They _all_ look confused at that and there’s some more laughter.

“So wait, hold on, he can ‘grow’ his penis to any size he wants?” Stan asks, with a completely straight face, “They only go to _one_ specific size for each person. How can she never have seen it that big before?” Eddie reaches over Ben and takes the book out of Richie’s hands.

“Who _is_ this man?” It’s said with very exaggeratedly wide eyes.

“Oh, _why_? You in the market for a guy who can grow a bigger dick?” Richie teases and Eddie only looks at him with a shrug and a smirk, “I swear to god, Eddie, if I find you on Grindr with a bio that says ‘Size Queen’ and something about gaping-”

Ben takes the book back from Eddie just as they’re both laughing and it seems like Richie is about to leap across the bed and wrestle him, and closes it to put it on the nightstand next to Stan, chuckling.

“It’s Bev’s book, guys. Be careful.”

“Oh, so _she_ wants a guy who can grow a bigger dick then, huh? Me and her-”

“She and I,” Stan corrects nonchalantly as he looks at the side of Ben’s face.

“_She and I_ are gonna be having some words when she gets back from Washington.”

“I don’t think that Bev wants that, guys,” Ben sniggers, “She’s just a romantic.”

“What about you, Handsome?” Richie croons, leaning into Ben’s side and sliding his hand all over his sweatshirt-covered chest. Ben only looks at him fondly. “You just a romantic, too? Or were you having some _alone time_ up here with that naughty book?”

“I couldn’t find anything else to read that was close by,” Ben says coolly, with a smile. Richie looks briefly disappointed, but his hand is still wandering across Ben’s abdomen and he watches it. Eddie’s eyes are focused there, too.

“How are you feeling with Bev not being here?” Bill asks from next to Ben’s legs, giving one of them a squeeze, “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s a little weird but I’m fine.” They share a smile. The room feels quite peaceful, even as Richie moves in to start peppering Ben’s neck with little kisses and Ben laughs softly against the sensation. He doesn’t stop him, although he must have noticed that Richie’s hand is travelling further and further south on his body, about to disappear beneath the sheets.

“Rich-” he cuts him off, holding his wrist and giggling as Richie playfully licks a long stripe up his neck and under his jaw with the tip of his tongue. Eddie watches them and looks distinctly envious, although it’s difficult to tell who he is the most jealous of.

“C’mon, Benny, let’s just play a little.” Ben leans onto Stan as Richie continues to assault his neck and jaw with his lips and tongue, although they all know that if he’d really wanted to get away, he would have easily done it by now. Richie has managed to force his hand under the sheets but Ben is holding it pinned against his own thigh so it can’t explore any further.

“You guys are the worst,” Ben half-chuckles, as he feels Stan’s fingers comb through his hair against his forehead and without any further to lean away, Richie sucks a purpling bruise into the crook of his neck.

“We’ve got him, boys,” Richie purrs, with a breathy chuckle, tonguing at the mark he’s left on Ben’s skin, “Bev said his neck was his weak spot and she was right.”

“Bev?” Ben whines, looking halfway between amused and betrayed, “She _told_ you that?”

“She tells me everything, Benny.” Richie’s wandering hand is getting dangerously close to the crotch of his sweatpants, edging its way there even with Ben trying to hold him back. “She also said that you’re easily swayed.” Richie’s hand finally gets right where he wants it, but Ben’s resulting shudder is so faint that only Stan, who he’s leaning against, feels it. “And that you just wanna please everyone.” Ben is still gripping at Richie’s hand, stopping him from moving it too much. “Well, it would very much please _me_ if you would let us all show you a good time.”

“…I wanna speak to my lawyer,” Ben groans, chuckling, although he goes silent when Stan’s lips are suddenly on his neck at the opposite side to Richie. His eyes go a little hazy, not really looking at anything or anyone in particular, like the entirety of his focus is on Stan’s mouth. Richie’s sloppily kissing on his jaw, now, thumb rubbing circles against the heating flesh beneath Ben’s sweatpants while his hand is being held in place by Ben’s grip. Eddie moves a bit closer.

When Stan’s lips pull away, wet with saliva, and he runs his tongue over them to clean it away, there’s a perfectly round mark, darker but much neater than the one Richie made at the other side of Ben’s throat. He looks pleased with himself. Ben reaches up to touch it with a quiet hiss.

“Tell me that’s not visible.”

“Not if you’re in space,” Eddie chuckles unhelpfully, shrugging his shoulders when Ben looks at him, exasperated.

“I want to make a call to Mike,” Ben says, amusedly but with a hitch in his breath towards the end. They can all see Richie’s hand moving beneath the sheets. Eddie has no idea how Ben is still staying so calm.

“_Mike can’t help you now_,” Richie whispers against his cheek, glasses pressing into Ben’s face as he tries to lean away, somehow still looking amused even with Richie and Stan trapping him between them, “I know you’re into this, Ben. I’ve got damning evidence.”

“You haven’t-” Ben looks a little less calm when Stan’s hand comes down to lift at the bottom of his sweatshirt. His mouth falls open silently as Stan’s palm gets up underneath it onto his abdomen and lips are pressed to his ear. Eddie thinks that he very distinctly sees the shapes of Ben’s knees move a little further apart under the comforter.

Bill glances at Eddie briefly and shifts a little against the bed on his stomach. He looks amused and bites at his lip and Eddie stifles a laugh. It’s obvious that they’re both turned on.

In the following minutes, Ben sinks lower and lower against the headboard. Stan’s hand has joined Richie’s beneath the sheets and Eddie thinks it’s a bit like torture to not be able to see what they’re doing to him. His sweatshirt has ridden up between his body and the mattress, revealing a sliver of that gorgeous, tight stomach they all covet but Ben always keeps hidden away. He has yet to make a sound, but his eyes are closed and he looks like he’s struggling to maintain steady breaths.

Richie and Stan have followed him down, clamped either side of him –well, Richie is clamped, Stan is more just resting against his body-. Stan has pulled Ben’s sweatshirt off one of his shoulders so he can get his lips on it and he’s treating it like it’s the most beautiful piece of bare skin he’s ever seen, stroking his fingertips and tongue there repeatedly, placing kiss after kiss, lingering and teasing, eyes fixed on Ben’s face. Richie is still just plastered against him, hot and clingy, watching closely each time Ben’s lips part even a bit and mirroring it, totally engrossed.

After a few more minutes, as Richie finally drags his eyes away, he looks at Bill pointedly.

“He’s all yours, Billy. Warmed him up real nice for ya.”

Bill chuckles and shakes his head a little, but he still doesn’t have to be told twice to involve himself in what’s going on. He gets to his hands and knees and Ben opens his eyes just in time to see Bill crawling over his body. All four of them –Eddie included- pull the sheets away just as Richie’s hand slides out of Ben’s sweatpants. Stan’s, which is on the inside of his thigh, stays put, even as Bill’s body comes down on top of Ben’s and their lips meet.

Ben doesn’t stop him. He’s been, as Richie put it, _warmed up_, and he gets one of his hands into Bill’s hair, breathing heavy against his lips. Bill finds his other hand and links their fingers together, pinning it against the head of the bed firmly. Eddie sees the heel of Ben’s left foot press into the bed and it makes his own head spin with want. He holds his hands in his lap, willing himself not to get too excited.

As Bill and Ben kiss, slow and hot, Stan lifts Ben’s sweatshirt the rest of the way off his chest to reveal the full glory of it, now that Ben won’t stop him. His skin is warm and lightly damp. Stan has the urge to get his lips on every inch, but with Bill still pressed there, he’s prevented from doing so. Bill does it for him, thankfully, breaking away from Ben’s mouth to get in at his throat. He chooses an un-blemished section of skin and leaves his own mark, there, not as dark as Stan’s, nor Richie’s but this time Ben chews at his lip nervously, fingers gripping at Bill’s shoulders and the back of his neck. His eyes are still closed and he tips his head back to a low ‘_yeah, baby_’ from Richie’s lips against his cheek.

They all knew exactly where this was going. Leaving open-mouthed kisses all across Ben’s chest and abdomen, Bill moves lower and lower between his thighs, encouraged by Stan’s hand in his hair, pushing him. When he’s settled right between them, he pulls at the tie on Ben’s sweats with his teeth playfully as he looks up at him.

“Geez, Bill, still a slut at forty?” Richie says, loudly, and Bill drops the tie from between his lips and shoots Richie a look, “Don’t give _me_ those eyes. You’re not sucking _my_ dick.”

“Not right _now_,” Bill mumbles, shooting Richie a wink and chuckling when Ben slaps a hand over his eyes.

“You guys _always_ kill the fucking moment,” Eddie says irritably, as if he’s speaking on Ben’s behalf, “Just stop.”

Clearly realising that Ben is not going to go for this much longer unless he intervenes, Stan gets his arm around the back of Ben’s neck and turns him towards his face to kiss him, distracting him briefly as he flicks Bill on the forehead pointedly. Taking the hint, Richie and Bill both pull at the waistbands of Ben’s sweatpants and boxer-briefs and almost as soon as Ben’s dick is in Richie’s hand, he’s manoeuvring it into Bill’s open mouth.

Stan catches the resulting low groan with his own lips, before pulling away to kiss along his cheek to his ear as Ben looks down at Bill, watching him intently. His eyes are clouded not just with lust but with something like adoration, admiration, _appreciation_? Stan thinks it’s all of those things and more. Ben has always been all _feeling_. He kisses the side of Ben’s face with each sound he makes, all of them either coming low from his throat or straight from his breath. Ben isn’t a loud moaner, but his voice is so gravelly that almost every noise he produces sounds immediately sexual.

_“Fuck-” _Richie breathes as Bill easily takes the whole thing, only occasionally pulling back to allow himself a couple of heavy breaths, “It doesn’t matter how many times I watch you do this, Bill, it still turns me on _so_ fucking bad.”

Eddie looks distinctly as if he agrees. His eyes are glued to Bill’s mouth, as well, from where he’s sitting beside them. He nods dazedly as if he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

Ben looks as if he wants to put his hands in Bill’s hair but is resisting. His knees have dropped well apart and Stan can see the strain in his hips as he holds back from lifting them toward Bill’s eager mouth. Stan’s hand is still on the inside of Ben’s thigh and he squeezes at it, trailing his fingers down onto his groin from there and softly brushing a fingertip over Bill’s bottom lip, enjoying the brief flash of those blue eyes up to his own. Bill pulls off, then, guiding Stan’s hand onto the shaft and running his tongue slowly over each finger. His breath is incredibly hot. Ben looks like he’s going to fall apart.

_“Holy shit you guys…” _Richie breathes, watching the side of Ben’s face closely. He slides his arm beneath Ben, rubbing at the bottom of his back and watching, pleased, when Ben’s hips raise off the bed towards Bill’s tongue and his lips drop open in a silent gasp, _“I think he’s gonna come soon.”_

“I…I’m not…” Ben mutters quietly, but he looks unsure as he watches Bill’s tongue. Richie seems like he might have gotten bored or something; he pulls his arm out from underneath Ben and crawls to where Eddie is sitting. Stan can see them talking, mainly Richie whispering in Eddie’s ear and Eddie seeming to nod and agree with whatever it is he’s saying.

“Bill, stop,” Richie says suddenly. When Bill’s lips come off again, Stan watches as Ben’s eyes follow them. Anyone else might have complained but Ben says nothing, only observing them all quietly, despite his heavy breaths. “We’re about to up the stakes.” Richie looks triumphant as he climbs off the bed to rummage through the nightstand, eventually pulling out a pink bottle. He examines the label, looking at Ben and cocking an eyebrow.

“_Strawberry_?”

“…Bev…picked it. It had nothing to do with me.” He looks a little dazed, like he doesn’t know what’s happening. “What are you doing?”

“Eddie’s getting a little riled up over there all by himself,” Richie chuckles darkly, opening the bottle and squirting some onto his finger to lick it off. He smacks his lips together for a while and then shrugs, “Not bad.” He climbs back onto the bed beside Ben, sitting on his knees. “Did you know that strawberry is Eddie’s favourite flavour?”

“I can speak for myself, asshole!” Eddie shouts and Ben turns to him, then, as if looking for an explanation. Bill sits up and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. He’s also looking at Eddie, who seems anxious.

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, shifting up onto his elbows. He tries to cover himself up with the sheets but Stan stops him and moves them away. “I…”

Ben never gets to finish whatever it was he was going to say because Eddie comes over and climbs right into his lap, leaning down to crush their mouths together. Eddie always kisses the same when he’s turned on, hard and desperate and he doesn’t pull any punches with Ben, either. Thankfully, Ben reciprocates, although he slows him down, runs fingers through his dark hair, and sits up to meet him with an arm around his waist. Even though Ben is the one exposed, he treats Eddie like he’s worried that he’s nervous, frequently breaking away to examine his face.

When Eddie’s hips come down to rub against him, Ben buries his face into Eddie’s neck where it meets his shoulder. Eddie looks antsy, like he’s getting impatient; he motions to Richie to hurry up with the lube, when Ben can’t see him, immediately looking back at Ben when he lifts his head again.

“You’re gonna have to move so I can put this in your ass,” Richie says bluntly, chuckling as he squirts a generous amount of it onto his fingers and Ben just shakes his head like he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. “Just chill, Benny. You’re about to get the ride of your life. Literally.”

Bill chuckles and moves out of the way. He’s sitting behind Eddie and he watches Richie come over to join him, tugging at the back of Eddie’s sweatpants and then underpants as Richie’s hand slides in. When the first of Richie’s fingers slips into him, overly slick with how much lube he used, Eddie wraps his arms around Ben’s neck with a quick burst of _‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck’. _Ben is quick to respond, placing a number of firm kisses against the corner of Eddie’s lips as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist to mimic the ones around his own shoulders. Eddie sinks into him, rocking his hips against Richie’s fingers as he adds a second.

Stan strokes at Eddie’s back and Ben’s hair, switching from one to the other as he observes them both silently.

When Richie is three fingers in, Eddie gets impatient again. There’s only so much he can do with his hips from this angle and having Ben’s body in between his thighs with no dick inside him seems to be only frustrating him. He reaches back to Richie’s hand and pushes it away, while Ben only watches; it’s difficult to read his expression, although his sole focus seems to be on Eddie, now.

Ben allows Eddie to push him back onto his elbows, watches patiently as he positions himself where he wants to. He briefly holds one of Eddie’s hands, though, to draw his attention.

“Don’t you want to use a condom?”

Richie is clearly about to get up to retrieve one, perhaps rifle through Ben’s things again to see if he can find one there, but Eddie reaches back and pats at him vaguely, shifting in Ben’s lap to remove his own sweatpants and underwear, quickly and easily, like he does this all the time from this position.

“No.” His eyes are still on Ben. “_Fuck_ that.” His voice is a little shaky. “I wanna feel everything.”

Ben’s eyes soften; he’s watching Eddie like he’s the only person in the room.

Stan is watching Eddie, now, too. He’s resting on his right elbow beside Ben, looking just as casual as if they were watching a movie together in here. Like usual, his expression is difficult to read.

“Okay, then I’m taking _these_ off,” Richie says, tugging on the ankle of Ben’s sweatpants, “Hey, Bill, give me a hand with this.”

Bill immediately helps him to remove the article of clothing from Ben’s body and they unceremoniously throw it onto the bedroom floor. Ben doesn’t even seem to notice; his eyes are still fixed on Eddie. There’s a bare sigh from him as Eddie sinks down around his length and Stan notices that his fingers grip, for just a few seconds, at the sheets. Eddie is the one to really react, breathing out a very obvious _‘oh my god’_ and immediately grasping with his left hand at the hem of the t-shirt he’s still wearing.

Richie rests his chin against Eddie’s shoulder and chuckles, “Good?”

_“Holy fucking shit you guys have no idea…”_ Eddie’s right hand meets Bill’s, which is stroking at his waist, and he links his fingers through the backs of Bill’s as he takes a deep, shaky breath. Ben is still looking at Eddie, his expression soft but almost worshipful. He waits calmly.

Richie and Bill move to give Eddie some space as he starts rocking his body, although he pulls them both back almost immediately by their clothes, like he needs something to hold onto. Richie rubs at the bottom of his back and chuckles, eyeing the side of Eddie’s face.

“_That_ good already, huh?”

“_Richie just shut the fuck up for five seconds I swear to god_-” It’s said almost all as one word and Bill sniggers, too, placing a kiss against Eddie’s cheek and watching him lean into it, before he moves away to lie on his stomach beside Ben, who looks surprisingly calm. Bill places a kiss on him, too, close to his lips; it breaks a little of Ben’s resolve and he reaches out to grip at one of Eddie’s bare knees.

_“Ohhhhh fuck-” _Eddie groans, tucking his knees in tight against Ben’s waist, “Seriously I can’t-”

“_Yeah_, ya can,” Richie teases, rubbing at one of Eddie’s naked thighs and patting him encouragingly. It seems to work because Eddie speeds up his hips a little, resting one of his palms against Ben’s abdomen between his own legs. Stan is watching them both, eyes flicking slowly between their faces. He’s gently grazing his nails up and down Ben’s chest, occasionally going low enough on his body that he can do the same on the inside of Eddie’s thigh.

Ben is still propped up on his elbows but his knees have come up behind Eddie’s back. His eyes are hooked on Eddie’s face, on the soft expression of pleasure that’s settled there. He hasn’t made any sounds, like Eddie is frequently doing, but his breath is shaky on each exhale.

“_Make him come, Eds_,” Richie says lowly, earning a nervous glance from Ben and a very noticeable shudder from Eddie himself. The movements of his hips become much more pronounced and Bill leans in to kiss at Ben’s throat when he groans, deep and lustful, maintaining his watch on Eddie, although his eyelids drop a bit. Eddie is looking at Ben, now, too, their gazes locked as he slides both of his hands up onto Ben’s collarbones, slowly, digging his fingertips in a little.

When Eddie’s head drops back briefly with a whispered ‘_Oh that feels so good_,’ Ben pushes himself up so he can get closer to him, clearly wanting more contact. He slides one of his arms tight around Eddie’s waist beneath his t-shirt, holding himself up with the other, and Eddie immediately lifts his head again to dip in and kiss him.

Richie watches them kiss from close behind Eddie, near enough pressed against his back. They’re rocking together now, Ben finding Eddie’s rhythm and moving with him, brushing his lips across Eddie’s throat when his head falls back again with a soft moan. He lets go of Eddie briefly to pull his own sweatshirt off over his head, and once his torso is fully bare, Eddie gets his hands all over him, rolling against his body faster with another shaky ‘_fuck’_.

“Lie back down,” Eddie orders after a while, patting at him until he complies with the request. When Ben’s head hits the pillows, Eddie shifts into a more comfortable position to start _really_ moving his hips, going silent briefly as if he’s concentrating, but his breath is trembling and so are his hands.

This time, now that Eddie is riding him the way that they all _know_ he can, it’s Ben’s turn to start getting overwhelmed. One of his hands shoots up to grip at the headboard suddenly and he releases a quivering breath against the inside of his arm. Bill and Stan share an amused look past him. They’ve all been there, completely at Eddie’s mercy as he gets himself off without ever seeming to quench his desire or feel tired. It’s the same, now; Eddie’s hips swirling and rocking and grinding so hard and fast that it seems to have taken Ben off guard. He moans briefly, low and gravelly, searching fingers quickly finding Eddie’s thighs and then his waist, squeezing at him there as if silently encouraging him not to stop.

Eddie doesn’t look as if he has any intention of stopping, but Ben’s grip on his bare flesh makes him moan a curse out loud. He grabs for both of Ben’s hands at the same time, shuddering as Ben immediately hooks their fingers tight together, heated palms connecting. Eddie looks as if he feels almost dizzy with lust, eyes fixed on Ben’s as he pants and rocks his way closer to the edge.

_“I think I’m gonna come-”_ he blurts out suddenly, fingers clenching and unclenching in Ben’s grip. Ben immediately sits up once again to hook an arm around Eddie’s waist as Richie moves in against his back. With Richie’s help holding Eddie in place, Ben rocks his hips smoothly now, eyes on Eddie’s every movement as his head drops back right against Richie’s shoulder. Ben’s other hand slides out of Eddie’s grip, too, as he rucks his t-shirt up off his body. It’s stuck to him with sweat so it’s a little difficult and Richie helps him, getting his own hands onto Eddie’s chest and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples; Eddie’s reaction is a full-body shiver, reaching back to get a hand tangled into Richie’s hair as Ben continues to fuck him slow and deep. “_I’m gonna come-_” he repeats quickly, his other hand finding Ben’s hair and pulling at it the way he does Richie’s. Ben doesn’t seem to care.

Eddie comes after only a few more thrusts of Ben’s hips against his own, spurred by Richie mouthing at his cheek and telling him lowly that he’s _‘so fucking hot’_. Almost the instant that Eddie comes down from his orgasm, he lifts his head from Richie’s shoulder, kissing at him briefly before turning to Ben to catch his lips instead. Ben kisses him back, although he’s stopped moving, clearly out of courtesy for Eddie.

Richie pats at Eddie’s ass after a while to encourage him to climb out of Ben’s lap, which he does, “Stand back, ladies. I got this.”

Eddie moves to squeeze himself in between Stan and Ben on the bed as Richie pushes Ben onto his back again. Stan eyes Eddie’s half naked body in front of him, briefly planting a kiss against his sweaty neck, but he’s watching whatever Richie is doing.

“Just so you know, the glasses are not off limits,” Richie points out as he settles himself between Ben’s thighs and Bill chuckles, stroking Ben’s damp hair off his face with his fingers. At this point, Ben seems past being embarrassed and he only watches Richie quietly, chest still rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Just as Richie brings his lips in to take Ben’s shaft into his mouth, the bedroom door opens and Mike walks in. It take him bare seconds to notice the situation. He looks at Ben and Richie first, then at Eddie’s naked lower half, then at Bill and Stan, seemingly blocking Ben in on either side. For a moment, he seems like he’s going to leave the room. There’s a smile on his face that says he’s shocked but not surprised, and he only closes the door to come over to the bed, looking at Ben sympathetically.

“I’m gone for two hours…” he says with a chuckle as Ben gives him a ‘_help_ _me’_ sort of look, and he sits down beside Bill. Richie glances up briefly with a quick ‘oh hey Mike’, before going back in with his mouth without so much as a second glance. Bill chuckles as Mike leans over him to kiss at Ben’s cheek, talking quietly to him.

“They taking advantage of you?”

Ben only nods, although it’s unclear whether he’s actually listening at this point. His eyes are fixed on Richie’s lips and tongue.

“You can touch him, you know,” Stan says suddenly, to Ben, holding one of his hands and moving it down into Richie’s hair. He keeps it there with his own until he no longer needs to and Ben grips at it himself with a lusty sigh. Richie groans and takes him deeper into his mouth, glancing up at Mike briefly when he reaches down to carefully take his glasses off. They’re getting in the way, and Mike tucks them into his own pocket casually, chuckling as Richie gives him a thumbs up.

Bill’s eyes are on the side of Ben’s face, as are everyone else’s now, it seems, as they wait for the inevitable climax. Eddie is kissing rather feverishly at Ben’s neck, occasionally biting at him.

It’s only when Mike’s hand comes across to gently brush Richie’s hair out of his face and then starts soothingly stroking Ben’s abdomen just above where Richie’s head is that Ben seems like he’s going to come, with all of them touching him at once. His head presses back into the pillows slowly, allowing Eddie to get to more of his neck. His fingers are still tangled loosely in Richie’s hair.

Stan reaches over to get his hand underneath Ben’s jaw just above the top of Eddie’s head, drawing his thumb across Ben’s lower lip and watching his resulting gasp with some fascination. He watches Mike lean over to place a soft kiss there and strokes his fingers over Mike’s cheek, too. Ben still has a hand in Richie’s hair but the other comes up to slide onto Mike’s shoulder and then the back of his neck, holding him close like he feels comfort from him being there.

Eddie is sitting up to watch Richie, now.

There are the tell-tale signs that Ben is about to come; the muscles in his abdomen contract as if he’s trying hard not to move his hips but he pushes his head back hard into the pillows as Mike, Stan and Bill all watch him closely. He can’t see to move Richie, although he tugs at his hair gently and Eddie sees it and gets the hint, reaching over to pat at Richie’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. Richie doesn’t move, only looking at Eddie with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It’s short-lived; he flinches and quickly pulls away when Ben comes, laughing as he coughs and spits it out into his palms along to Eddie’s ‘I _fucking_ warned you!’

Ben, although he looks drained and just a bit dazed, is the first to sit up. He quickly gets a handful of tissues from the nightstand and reaches over to wipe Richie’s hands and lips.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He looks embarrassed, especially as Richie spits more thick, sort of foamy saliva into the tissues.

Richie chuckles and shrugs his shoulders as Mike leans over to place his glasses back onto his face, “I’m fine. I thought I could do it but I couldn’t. Hit me right in the back of the fucking throat and I was _done_, Dude.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and Bill laughs. Ben looks like he doesn’t know whether to find it funny or not, although they all know that he probably doesn’t.

“Was it good for _you_?” Richie continues, “Personally I _loved_ that. I would get hit in the uvula by your warm jizz again right this second if I got the chance.”

“Please stop.”

“Anyone else? My mouth is open for business.”

“When is it _not_?” Eddie quips, staring Richie down until they both break into laughter and then can’t stop, “It’s open _all_ fucking hours.”

“Hey, I close it when I’m asleep,” Richie snickers. Eddie is laughing so hard that he’s crying, burying his face into Ben’s side while they all watch him fondly. Even Stan can’t help but smile, looking at him.

“We should have a sleepover,” Richie says, draping himself across Ben’s legs, “I’m tired. Too old to be sucking dick.”

“I have to take a shower,” Eddie sighs, but he doesn’t move. Mike chuckles and pats at him affectionately as he eventually climbs off the bed. Richie wolf whistles as he walks by with his naked behind visible beneath his t-shirt.

“Looking good, Kaspbrak. You been doin’ squats or something?”

“Definitely _something_,” Bill chuckles, as Eddie looks offended.

“I am in that gym _every_ single-”

“I was kidding.”

“Oh.” Eddie picks his underpants up from the bed and tugs them on, chuckling, “Stan, are you doing some laundry tomorrow?”

“Probably.”

“Good. My favourite shirt is covered in…”

“Yeah. I can see. You don’t need to elaborate.”

Stan gives Ben a brief kiss before he stands from the bed to follow Eddie to the door.

“Uhh, did anyone else hear Eddie just say that that’s his favourite shirt?” Richie says to the room, as Eddie smirks to himself with a small ‘did I say that?’

“Nope. Didn’t hear a thing,” Bill chuckles as he, too, pecks Ben on the lips and then gets up. He, Eddie and Stan all leave the room.

“That’s Eddie’s _favourite_ shirt,” Richie repeats, looking pointedly at Mike and Ben, who are both smiling at him. Ben nods.

“Yeah. He did say that.”

Richie bites at the edge of his thumb briefly, looking fond, before he hops off the bed and quickly exits the room with a ‘Hey, Eddie!’

“Some things never change,” Mike smiles, sighing comfortably and looking down at Ben. He leans in to kiss him slowly, watching his eyes as he pulls away, “Need someone to share with tonight?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Ben chuckles softly. They share another quick kiss before Mike stands.

“I just gotta go change into something more comfortable,” he motions towards the still-open door and Ben looks pleased, “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll try not to miss you too much,” Ben responds, sort of sleepily.

As Mike is leaving the room, Ben calls after him, trying not to look too delighted when he reappears only seconds later.

“Can you bring me a better book?”


End file.
